


Sick

by Nyx Galanodel (Alyseris)



Series: Bruce & Tim Drabble/Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Sick Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyseris/pseuds/Nyx%20Galanodel
Summary: Bruce comes home from work, and is informed that Tim isn't feeling well. An attempt at comforting Tim ensues.
Series: Bruce & Tim Drabble/Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Sick

Bruce comes home late in the afternoon, worn out after a long day at the office. He’s negotiated two trade deals, supervised the personnel revision in R&D, _and_ put out fires in IR. He gets to do all of it again tomorrow, of course. Joy.

Alfred greets him with the customary ‘Welcome back, master Bruce’ at the door. He shuffles closer, adds quietly, ‘There is something I must tell you’. 

Bruce listens, and nods along where appropriate, a frown creasing between his eyebrows. He leaves his coat and bag, and heads up the stairs, treading lightly. He stops before a slightly-opened door, and peers into the dark room. A light knock is a warning, or perhaps just a means of sharing his presence, and then he’s walking inside. He sits down on the edge of the bed, beside the lump that is Tim Drake-Wayne, buried under two layers of blanket. 

‘Hey, Tim,’ he starts carefully. ‘Alfred tells me you’re not feeling well.’

The top of Tim’s head is barely visible. He shivers and tries to clear his throat, only to cough weakly. ‘Hh -no, I’m -I’m not.’

Bruce reaches for the mop of hair that he can see and lightly settles his hand on Tim’s forehead. He’s burning up. Bruce grimaces.

‘Have you had something to drink?’

Tim nods. ‘Water. Alfred… brought it.’

‘And painkillers?’

Another nod. Bruce moves to stand. ‘I’ll let you sleep.’

He’s barely a step away from the bed when something tugs at his sleeve. Tim, still wrapped up in blankets, is holding the end of it between two trembling fingers. He’s pale as a sheet, his eyes red-rimmed and watery. 

‘B,’ is all he mutters. His expression is pleading, a little desperate. It’s so unlike him, Bruce thinks. He must really be out of it.

‘Here,’ he says, sitting back down and carefully ushering Tim back onto the bed. ‘Lay down.’

Tim curls up and looks at him, eyes unfocused. Bruce forces a smile. ‘Go to sleep, Tim.’

Tim shakes his head and opens his mouth to say something. Bruce saves him the effort, ruffles Tim’s hair.

‘Go to sleep. I’ll stay.’

That seems to put him at ease. A quirk in the corner of his mouth indicates a shaky smile, and Tim’s eyes fall shut. Bruce cards his fingers through Tim’s hair in what he hopes is a gentle rhythm for the kid to fall asleep to. After a while, he does. Bruce stays for another minute, watching his son shiver in his sleep, then sets a chair beside the bed and settles in to read.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I'm posting to this Pseudonym. If anyone's here from my main page: hi! Sorry for fleeing to a different fandom! I swear I'm going to get struck by Ace Attorney inspiration any day now.  
> The titles of these little drabbles will probably stay based on the main theme, on-the-nose as that may be. There's also no posting schedule for these; I have three more finished and at least one more idea, so I may post another one next week. Suggestions & other comments are always welcome :)
> 
> (Jack Drake _who_?)
> 
> (Update: I originally posted this as chapter 1 for a drabble/oneshot work, but I changed my mind; all drabbles/oneshots will be separate works as part of a series. To the people who got here when this was still chapter one, not work one; sorry for the confusion! I hope you'll stick around for the next works :) )


End file.
